Le paradis poussiereux
by pomme-violette
Summary: Pour certains élèves, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est un nid à poussière et le repère des Serdaigles. OS n 8 : Sortie Nocturne. Poursuivie par Rusard, Astoria doit se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Arrivera t elle à les cacher à temps ?
1. Pour un flirt avec toi

Titre : Pour un flirt avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Auteur : pomme-violette

Lecteurs : OC

Avertissement : général

Quatrième de couverture : c'est mon premier écrit pour la communauté " _entre-les-pages_ " ( le lien est dans mon profil), et c'est censé répondre au défi du mois de janvier : "**flirt**". Je ne savais pas quels personnages utiliser alors j'ai tout simplement inventé les miens.

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR

* * *

Jamais le professeur Rogue n'avait autant été haït par ses élèves de 7ème année. En effet, à l'approche des Aspics, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à surcharger ses élèves de devoir plus long les uns que les autres. Et, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception : ils devaient remplir pour le lendemain un parchemin de 135 cm minimum sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon et sur ses effets dans diverses potions médicinales. Serai-ce possible que Rogue se venge sur eux de son absence de vie sociale ? 

Alors, aux plus grand malheurs des 7ème année, des recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard s'imposaient. Ce fut sans enthousiasme que deux Serpentardes s'y rendirent. D'habitude, elles faisaient le minimum pour obtenir une note acceptable, mais à l'approche de tels examens, l'indulgence et le favoritisme de Rogue avaient tendance à disparaître. Pour de nombreux Serpentards, la chute serait dure lors des épreuves écrites, et elles préféraient éviter d'en faire partie même si pour cela, il leur faudrait travailler.

Ayant perdue à pile ou face, l'une d'entre elle, Alyssa, se leva et parcourue les allées de la bibliothèques dédiées aux potions. Elle rechercha parmi les épais livres de la bibliothèque ceux qui pourraient l 'intéresser, et au moment où elle voulait attraper " Les propriétés des divers sangs magiques en potions " un jeune homme le prit avant elle. Furieuse, elle allait lui faire entendre sa façon de penser !

Mais toute trace de colère disparue de son joli visage en voyant l'insigne épinglée à sa poitrine : un Serdaigle ! Voilà comment elle pourrait échapper à cette corvée ! Les Serdaigles n'ont-ils pas la réputation d'être très studieux ? C'est armée de son plus beau sourire, qu'elle lui fit face et commença à lui parler :

- Toi aussi tu travailles sur le devoir du professeur Rogue ? Normalement il est identique pour toutes les maisons.

- Hum... Le devoir de rogue... euh ... oui c'est ça... parfaitement, bafouilla le Serdaigle mal à l'aise.

- Tu as pris le seul livre qui peut répondre aux questions du devoir alors ça ne te dérange pas qu'on travaille ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa- t- il d'accepter.

L'autre Serpentarde, assise près de la sortie, ricana en voyant le manège de sa camarade : le Serdaigle, charmé, ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle se servait de lui.

Elle rangea ses affaires, elle comptait sur Alyssa pour lui passer une copie de son travail. Elle allait pouvoir profiter du si beau soleil dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Tu es bien Maximillien Rolf, non ? On avait cours de runes ensemble l'année dernière.

- Et toi tu es Alyssa O'Brien, je me souviens que tu avais été séparé de ton amie parce que vous bavardiaient trop. C'est plutôt rare d'ailleurs qu'on soit ensemble, d'habitude c'est Gryffondor-Serpentard et Serdaigle-Pouffsouffles.

Préférant éviter d'aborder un sujet aussi sensible que l'entente entre les maisons, elle réorienta la conversation sur leur devoir. Elle décala sa chaise afin d'être plus proche de lui, afin bien sûr de mieux voir ses notes.

Cette soudaine proximité semblait semer la confusion dans l'esprit du Serdaigle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le décolté de sa voisine.

Selon Alyssa, Rolf était la cible idéale : naïf, trop sensible à son charme pour son bien, très gentil et semblait connaître le sujet car il regardait à peine les livres, écrivant à toute vitesse des notes sur son parchemin et monologuait en bafouillant légérement pour ainsi dire depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Une heure plus tard, ils - ou plutôt il - avaient rempli assez le parchemin, pour qu'une fois rédigé, celui-ci fasse la longueur demandé par Rogue. Elle duplia celui de son - pigeon - collaborateur afin de le recopier plus tard une fois arrivée à sa salle commune.

Se levant pour quitter enfin cet endroit, elle décida de remercier Maximillien pour sa bonne note assurée : Elle murmura à son oreille " Merci pour tout, au plaisir de retravailler ensemble Max " , l'embrassa furtivement et fila laissant le jeune homme figeait derrière elle avec un sourire béat.

Le lendemain matin dans les cachots, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle tendit le devoir - pour une fois qu'elle aurait plus de A - à son directeur de maison.


	2. Peeves, mon pire ennemi

**Titre :** Peeves, mon pire ennemi

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Lecteurs :** Irma Pince, Peeves, McGonagal, Albus Dumbledore

**Avertissement :**K 

**Quatrième de couverture :** Le silence est de mise dans une bibliothèque. Encore plus quand celle-ci est surveillée par Irma Pince. Mais tout le monde c'est qu'avec des visiteurs entre 11ans et 18ans ou avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, rare sont les moments de calme dans cette antre du savoir.

Une bibliothèque est un lieux silencieux et calme, très loin donc de l'image que l'on se fait d'un stade de Quidditch donc, et le contraire est inconcevable pour toute personne respectueuse des livres telle que je suis.

Et je me fais un plaisir de rappeler à l'ordre les élèves qui auraient tendance à oublier le commandement n°1 de la bibliothèque. Croivent-ils que je ne les entend hurler de rire, raconter les derniers ragots, ou émettre la moindre parole ? Le seul bruit toléré ici est le délicieux son d'un livre qui s'ouvre et du parchemin qui se déroule ou se plie délicatement sous nos doigts.

Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? A chaque début d'année, je demande à Dumbledore de passer une annonce dans la Grande Salle pour que tous soient obligatoirement au courant, mais il trouve ça exagéré et qu'il suffit de rajouter les règles de la Bibliothèque à la longue liste du règlement intérieur de l'École que possède Rusard. En désespoir de cause, j'ai mis une image d'au moins 70cm X 25cm de moi avec un doigt sur la bouche pour mimer le silence qui doit régner à l'intérieur.

Et pourtant ces monstres continuent de ronger mes nerfs. Merlin sait que j'ai fait des efforts depuis 25ans que je travaille à Poudlard pour calmer mes pulsions meurtrières quand je vois des élèves aussi irrespectueux envers mon sanctuaire. J'ai dû supporter tant bien que mal les Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley, l'arrivée de Mr Krum et de la bande d'idiotes écervelés et gloussantes qui le suivaient où qu'il aille mais je ne supporterai pas une journée de plus ce ... ce ... ce sale esprit frappeur qu'est Peeves.

Il prend un malin plaisir à m'énerver, à détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Bref il sème le chaos ici sans que je ne puisse y faire grand chose. Paraît qu'on ne peut pas chasser un fantôme du lieux qu'il a choisit d' hanter pfff, et l'exorcisme ça sert à quoi alors ?

Au bien sûr, je ne suis pas la seule à partager ce genre de sentiment à Peeves et je crois qu'il est temps de nous regrouper pour faire front commun contre cette nuisance imposé. L'unité est ce qui nous a fait défaut depuis toutes ces années, c'est vrai séparément nous n'avions aucune chance contre Albus. Mais à partir de maintenant il sera obligé d'écouter nos revendications et de les satisfaire.

Exceptionnellement, je ferme la bibliothèque plus tôt, il est temps pour moi de faire partager mon plan à mes alliés. Convaincre McGonagal n'a pas été simple mais pour Rusard ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Ensemble nous nous partons pour le bureau directorial.

Le roi des démons continue son oeuvre diabolique, et maintenant je sais que l' union ne fait pas la force. Le vieux barbu a tout simplement nié que nous avons un problème que même le temps ne peut diminuer puisque un fantôme est immortel. Je préfère de loin la compagnie de mes chers bouquins à celle humaine, pourtant lorsque Rusard me ramène jusqu'à la Bibliothèque saccagée tout en proférant moult menaces et injures à l'encontre de Peeves, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Notre haine pour les élèves et pour un certain fantôme nous a rapprochés et je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes amis ou au moins alliés pour la vie.

A mon retour, je retrouve ma bibliothèque dans le même état où je l'ai quittée. Les armures continuent de chanter des chants de noël modifiés à la sauce Peeves, nombre d'entre elles dansent tout autour de la Salle et tangue dangereusement comme si elles avaient abusées du Whisky Pur Feu dont raffole Flitwick. Et que dire de mes pauvres, pauvres livres qui accompagnent cette sinistre chorale. Peeves n'a pas réussit à enchanter les grimoires de la section interdite, ça me fera déjà moins de travail, mais les à tous ouverts ce qui rajoute des affreux hurlements.

Il me faut un bon verre de Xères et une potion calmante. Je crois que je vais partir à la retraite plus tôt que prévu.


	3. Une seule passion : l' Histoire

**Titre :** Ma passion pour l'histoire

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Lecteurs :** Binns

**Avertissement : **K

**Quatrième de couverture :** Réponse au défi du mois de Mars : Passion

**Résumé : **Qu'importe l'avis des autres, lui il aime l'histoire des peuples magiques jugés inférieurs par les sorciers. Bye Bye la chambre des secrets, Merlin et les Fondateurs ! Bienvenue aux Gobelins, Géants, Vélanes ...

J'ai toujours adoré lire. Déjà tout petit, je suppliais ma mère de me lire des histoires avant de me coucher. Petit à petit, je devins capable de lire seul les romans et grimoires de sorcellerie de la bibliothèque familiale. Et je me découvris une passion : L'histoire.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une passion que les autres enfants partageaient avec moi, ils préféraient les réceptions de sang-purs ou des jeux comme la chasse au loup-garou.

A Poudlard, les cours d'histoire de la Magie étaient à mourir d'ennuis. D'ailleurs, mon cher professeur m'a souvent invité à passer quelques heures en plus avec lui parce que selon lui mon attention en classe était tout à fait exceptionnelle. Est-ce de ma faute si la biographie de Merlin, Morgane ou encore des Fondateurs ne m'intéressent pas ? Ma grand mère m'a déjà trop souvent parlé de leurs " exploits " et chaque année à Poudlard, j'étais obligé d'écouter le discours du Choixpeau sur les Fondateurs. Trop c'est trop.

Pourtant, j'aime l'histoire. Contradictoire ? pas du tout : j'aime l'histoire des peuples magiques excepté celle de la communauté sorcière qui est inintéressante à souhait. Les gobelins ( et les moldus mais ils ne sont pas magique ) ont une civilisation fantastique, pleine de conflits, de combat, de traité ... Il y a mille et une choses à raconter sur eux.

Cette passion a commencé lors de ma première visite à Gringotts. Mon père m'avait emmené avec lui et m'avait recommandé de me taire et de ne rien faire d'interdit ici car les gardiens de la banque se chargeraient personnellement de mon cas sans que quiconque puisse s'interposer entre eux et moi. Pour n'importe quel enfant, ce discours aurait dû paraître effrayant et peut-être même le traumatiser à vie.

Et pourtant j'étais fasciné : Quel genre de créatures non humaines a réussit à s'imposer comme la gardienne de l'argent sorciers ? Grâce à quels exploits héroïques avaient-elles pu gagner leur confiance ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête si bien que je ne me souciais guère de l'immense salle qui m'entourait, seul comptait l'étrange gobelin barbu et à la mine sombre, ses oreilles et sa taille étaient assez similaires à celles de mon elfe de maison. Il était ... impressionnant.

Et puis, les autres ont finit par découvrir mon secret et je devins Binns l'amoureux des gobelins. On se moquait de moi et de ma façon de penser si différente des autres sorciers intolérants et qui considèrent les Gobelins comme des " êtres inférieurs ".

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de Poudlard que j'ai pu enfin consacrer ma vie à ma passion. Je voyageais à travers le monde, écoutant avec attention les récits merveilleux de certains Gobelins soucieux de faire connaître leur monde. Je pense que ce furent les plus belles années de ma vie avant mon retour à Poudlard.

Et aujourd'hui, je vais enfin transmettre mon savoir. Mes futurs élèves ont étés élevés avec les légendes des grands sorciers et mystères de notre monde alors, en tant qu'enseignant, il est de mon devoir de pallier leurs profondes lacunes en matière d'histoire des autres peuples magiques.

J'espère que la bibliothécaire a bien commandé tous les livres que je lui ai suggérés et qui correspondent mieux à mon programme. Je me vois mal faire des cours sur les Gobelins, les Géants, les Vélanes... sans que mes élèves puissent approfondir eux même leur culture grâce à ces précieux livres.

Contrairement à la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose, je ne stresse pas puisque je sais que mon cours intéressera tout le monde.


	4. Echange à la bibliothèque

**Titre :** Echange autour d'un livre.

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Personnages :** Gregory Goyle et Irma Pince

**Catégorie :** Défi " Cluedo " de la communauté Pompom-power

**Rating **: K

Note : Double post : dans le reccueil pour Entre-les-pages et pour le reccueil cluedo

Installé aussi confortablement que le permettait sa carrure sur une des chaise de la bibliothèque, Gregory Goyle lisait un livre. Les gens ont tendance à oublier qu'il est un garçon normal -avec certes un léger surpoids et un air de "débile"- comparé à un certain balafré. 

- Hum. HUM HUM! Goyle! Éloignez ses larmes de mon bouquin ou je ne vous en prêterais plus jamais ! 

- Pe..peut pas..ce passage est..enfin c'est si..romantique !

- Celui où Amelda avoue son amour pour Charles? Mais il fallait le dire plutôt prenez mon mouchoir !

Heureusement pour sa réputation, personne ne découvrit sa passion.

_Fin. ou peut-être pas si j'ai plus de temps libre pour continuer_


	5. Bibliothèque de mon coeur PDPW

**Titre :** Bibliothèque de mon cœur

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Lecteurs :** Pénélope Deauclair/Percy Weasley, Roger Davies, Irma Pince

**Avertissement :** K

**Quatrième de couverture :** entamée depuis des mois, voici enfin la réponse au défi : pour un secret --'

oOoOoOo

**  
**Au fil des ans, la bibliothèque était devenu son endroit favori. Parfois, elle en venait même à croire qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un _refuge_ pour s'éloigner de l'agitation propre à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

En effet, Mme Pince y maintenait - par sa seule présence - un niveau sonore extrêmement bas comme toute bibliothécaire qui se respecte.

Pour la plupart des élèves, l'endroit était "à éviter", "poussiéreux", "horrible", "sinistre", "aussi intéressant qu'un cours de Binns", "désertique", "la représentation matérielle du désespoir des semaines de pré examens" ...

Les Gryffondors de son année avaient -enfin- arrêté de se moquer de son amour des "pavés poussiéreux et en décomposition qui servent de livres de chevet aux Serdaigles" et se contentaient de lever les yeux en signe de désespoir. _Bandes d'incultes._

Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu de passer l'après midi dans sa troisième maison afin de finir le devoir donné par Rogue deux jours plus tôt et qui avait pour problématique : Quelles étaient les utilisations de la bave de limaces maritimes dans les potions médicinales de la Grèce du Moyen-Âge et leurs répercutions sur les potions britanniques au XV ème siècle ?

Si elle voulait remplir les 150cm de parchemins demandés par le maître de potions, elle devait si prendre le plus tôt possible. Pénélope avait du mal par moment à imaginer ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête des autres étudiants qui préféraient s'amuser puis bâcler leurs travaux puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de faire l'inverse. Elle n'était peut-être pas l'élève la plus « cool » de l'école mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne vivait que pour les études et n'avait par conséquent aucunes distractions !

Malgré l'opinion populaire, des élèves venaient étudier entre les quatre murs de la gigantesque bibliothèque Poudlarienne. En entrant dans cette dernière, elle salua quelques élèves de son année qu'ils fussent Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serpentard ou de sa propre maison. La plupart d'entre eux étaient beaucoup trop occupés par leurs cours, leurs parchemins à rendre, leurs lectures hors programme pour la saluer _correctement _en retour ou ne serait-ce que pour remarquer sa présence.

A sa plus grande surprise, Roger était même là pour étudier. Avec le dernier match de l'équipe qui approchait, elle avait cru qu'il délaisserait tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas de près ou de loin au Quidditch.

Au vu des grimoires éparpillés tout autour de lui, il devait travailler sur les révoltes gobelines. Lorsqu'elle contourna sa table, un détail l'interpella : au centre de son livre sur la révolte de 1678 se trouvait une publicité de balais.

Elle ne pu retenir un gloussement faisant sursauter le capitaine qui lui sourit et mit son index contre ses lèvres lui demandant silencieusement de garder le secret. _Les garçons sont tous les mêmes._

Comme d'habitude, elle parcoura les allées dont elle connaissait chaque recoin pour trouver LE - souvent les en fait - livre qui l'intéresse. Puis, comme chaque mercredi, elle attendit que son petit ami arrive enfin à se libérer de toutes ses "obligations" (elle est également préfète et n'en faisait pas toute une histoire !) pour enfin la rejoindre. Et elle attendait souvent _très_ longtemps, de quoi la laisser finir la plupart de ses devoirs.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas autant, elle pourrait se vexer mais Percy était connu pour son respect de l'ordre et de la justice. En ce moment, il devrait sûrement être en train de pourchasser ses frères ou confisquer des objets "illicites".

Percy et Pénélope avait choisit de garder le secret sur leur relation et parfois elle le regrettait : s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque, encore une idée stupide de son griffondor préféré !

Pour la première fois en 7 ans, elle aurait une semaine de colle avec Rusard. Ses parents n'apprécieront sûrement pas le motif : « attentat à la pudeur ».

Quelle honte ! Désormais, ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher puisque ses « adorables beaux-frères » avaient répandu dans tout Poudlard ce qui s'était passé.

Vivement la fin de l'année.


	6. Agents W au rapport

**Titre :** Agents W.  
**Auteur :** pomme-violette  
**Lecteurs :** Fred, George et Bill/OC  
**Avertissement :** général  
**Quatrième de couverture** : Même pas un gamin pour me rappeler qu'hier c'était halloween (et donc jour de l'arrêt du défi), c'est ça de vivre dans un quartier de vieux -_-'

oOoOoOo

Agents W004&5 à W001, Rapport n°254.

Objectifs de la mission:

Assommer Percy pour sortir de la tour.

Visiter la réserve.

Y trouver potions ou enchantements de farces et attrapes.

Problèmes rencontrés:

W003 a une tête vraiment dure.

Les livres hurlent.

Chauve souris graisseuse triomphante, Mr. and Mrs Teigne accourant. Et McGo pas contente.

Objectifs remplis à: 75 %

-Je peux savoir pourquoi mon hibou est coloré en rouge et or!

-Ils ont sûrement voulu le déguiser en phoenix pour Halloween.

-Ils recommencent et je révèle tout ce que je sais sur les W000. Compris Bill alias W001 ?

-Oui chérie.


	7. Sacrilège punissable

**Titre** : Sacrilège punissable.

**Personnages**: Mme Pince, les maraudeurs et Lily Evans

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Bavardage

**Nombre de mots**: apparemment 609 ^^

Quelques murmures. Des chuchotements furieux. Un grognement inhumain. Une chaise qui racle sur le parquet. Le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur une joue d'enfant. La colère survient : ses poings décharnés se serrent, son regard se fait snapien et ses dents grincent. Et les excuses se mettent à pleuvoir les unes après les autres :

-"_Je...je...on est désolé Ma...madame_!"

Pettigrew, aussi froussard que sa mère il y a 30 ans.

-"_Jeune et jolie demoiselle, je puis vous assurer que JAMAIS il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de perturber, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le calme de ce paisible refuge. Mon ami par contre ..."_

Sirius Black avait tout pour réussir son petit numéro d'innocent : un sourire charmeur, une voix mélodieuse, un corps à tomber par terre et...un compte à Gringotts dont elle se servirait bien pour faire quelques folies.

-"_ Hé ! Promis, juré, craché on ne recommencera plus! Euh vu votre tête - oh combien magnifique aujourd'hui - il vaut mieux oublier cette idée stupide."_

Potter "Calamity" James, plus maladroit qu'un dragon enrhumé dans une boutique de potions_._

-"_Oh Merlin ! Je vous en supplie madame Pince ne m'excluait pas de la bibliothèque, les examens sont dans un minuscule de chez minuscule petit mois ! Jamais je ne serais prête si je n'ai pas accès à la bibliothèque de l'école !"_

Lily Evans. Brillante élève que gâche un tempérament trop...gryffondor.

-"_Et vous Mr. Lupin, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense_ ?"

-"_Je ferais en sorte que nos tables soient le plus éloignées possible la prochaine fois pour que James ne soit pas tenté d' harceler Lily à propos de leur mariage et de leurs futurs enfants."_

Lupin, un sorcier pas si mal pour un loup garou.

Elle ne se laisserait pas berner. Elle sévirait comme il se doit cette atteinte aux 10 commandements de la bibliothèque.

-"Pettigrew, une semaine de colle pour avoir froissé un parchemin sous mon nez et avoir cru que je ne le verrais pas !

Black, vous aurez 2 jours de colle avec le concierge. Je ne suis pas un corbeau !

Potter, vous apprendrez qu'il est utile de réfléchir avant de parler, peut-être que le fait de récurer les chaudrons de votre professeur de potion durant les 2 semaines à venir vous y aidera.

Miss Evans, je m'attendais à mieux venant d'une élève telle que vous. C'est pourquoi la limite pour vos emprunts sera dorénavant divisée par 2 et vous passerez 2 semaines avec le garde chasse.

Mr Lupin, ramenez vos camarades dans leur dortoir respectif et que je ne vous revoie pas avant une semaine."

Grimaçant, les 5èmes années rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous dépassés l'immense porte, la bibliothécaire leur dit d'un air sadique :

Oh j'allais oublier : 50 points de moins par personnes pour avoir parlé dans la bibliothèque alors que cela est fortement interdit.

Mais… commencèrent Sirius et James avant d'être interrompu par la gardienne des livres.

Messieurs Black et Potter, vos protestations vaudront 20 points en moins pour votre maison. A ceux-ci s'ajouteront 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir forcé à y communiquer bruyamment et 30 points pour m'avoir fait déplacée jusqu'ici. Je vous souhaite, mes chers enfants, une excellente fin de journée !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle les quitta en refermant délicatement la lourde porte de bois vielle d'un millénaire. Elle étouffa un fou rire en imaginant la tête qu'aura Minerva en voyant le sablier de sa maison entièrement vide, puis un sourire en remarquant que Serdaigle, son ancienne maison, avait pris la tête du classement des 4 maisons.


	8. Sortie nocturne Astoria

**Titre** : Sortie nocturne

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K.R.

**Auteur** : Pomme-violette

**Personnage** : Astoria Greengrass (future Mme Malefoy) la veinarde ; Miss Teigne

**Résumé** : Poursuivie par McGonagall et Rusard pour avoir enfreint le couvre feu, Astoria n'a pas d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Arrivera-t-elle à préserver ses secrets ?

oOoOoOo

Le cœur battant tel un cognard un jour de match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle courut se réfugier dans la bibliothèque afin d'échapper à McGonagall et Rusard qui la poursuivaient depuis dix minutes.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sortir ce soir pour aller rejoindre en douce sa sœur et ses amis mais d'un autre côté, une invitation à la soirée Serp'Halloween ne se refusait pas, d'autant plus quand on était une jeune Serdaigle de 13ans !

Elle se faufila dans la sombre section d'Histoire de la Magie qui lui semblait être une meilleure cachette.

Miss Teigne, trouve moi le sale garnement qui n'est pas dans son dortoir. Allez va ma belle !

Rogue la tuerait si ses photos de la fête venaient à atterrir dans les mains de Rusard ou de McGo. Et elle allait se faire tuer une seconde fois si sa mère apprenait qu'elle s'était faîte remarquée pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre feu !

Et comment se débarrasser de ces photos avant de se faire attraper par les autorités ? Un sortilège de désillusion ? Non, elle ne le maîtrisait par encore parfaitement : la dernière fois les pages de son journal intime avaient bien pris la couleur de l'arrière plan mais pas son contenu, reconnaissez que c'est plutôt gênant !

Oserait elle l'abandonner dans l'un de ces bouquins poussiéreux et miteux pour certains ? A contre cœur, elle le fit et s'éloigna discrètement vers l'allée de Métamorphose. Elle arriverait peut-être à amadouer la sévère directrice de Poudlard si elle lui disait qu'elle s'était introduit dans la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un livre essentiel à la rédaction de l'essai à rendre pour le lendemain puisque le sien avait malencontreusement égaré/tâché/ensorcelé.

Miaou !

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

oOoOoOo

L'excuse semblait avoir fonctionnait, elle s'en était tirée avec seulement une semaine de colle à effectuer avec Rogue, merlin merci cette fois elle avait pu échapper à Rusard ! Sa mère n'avait pas fait de scandale mais elle soupçonnait son père d'en être la cause : il avait dû intercepter puis détruire la lettre d'avertissement de la directrice adjointe avant qu'elle ne puisse la lire.

Et les photos avaient été sauvées et elle les conservait précieusement dans le fond de sa malle, notamment celle où Draco Malefoy se tenait près d'elle mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
